


Pancakes of War

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 4





	Pancakes of War

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"And then, right by the end of her agent training...." Lokin's voice carried across the hangar, filled with the barely sustained amusement, stopping Essie dead in her tracks completely mortified because she knew all too well _what_ would come next. She dashed across to try and reach the group before the culmination of the story.  
"She was asked to make snacks for the party for the rest of her peers, and- " Lokin made a dramatic pause, deliberately ignoring the furiously gesticulating Chiss. "And after she did, by the end of the party the whole lot of 30 newly graduated agents were down with a severe food poisoning!" he finished triumphantly, giving his listeners a wicked smile. "That's why I always tell the girl, 'you don't need all these fancy synthesized poisons. Just make your target some treats; they'd never suspect anything!" His eyes stopped on La'stessia. "Isn't that right, dear?"  
" _Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah, ch'ah btirkahn!_ " she mouthed, forcing a helpless smile and stealing a glance at Re'luniss.  
"That bad, huh?" He grinned. "Thanks for the warning, Doctor. From now on I will definitely double-check where the food comes from when we eat together!"  
Essie's sheepish look turned into a glare. _"_ _Ch'ah k'ir nah vsabah hah! Vah carcir ch'a cavrva!"_ she scoffed, turning away.  
*************  
"Oh, come on, it can't be _that_ bad though, right?" Re'luniss exclaimed, nudging Essie with his elbow.  
They had the whole ship to themselves - everyone running the errands of their own, or, unlikely as it was, Essie thought, for once being considerate and giving Rel and her some private time.  
"It _is_ that bad," she sighed. "What can I say? Cooking is just not my forte! I worked with a sith once - she was absolutely thrilled with Lokin's story. Said it's a shame that she didn't know me earlier when she was still about to undergo her trials. That she'd organize a party for the other acolytes and let me cook - to minimize her competition!"  
"Nonsense!" He popped a piece of chocolate he brought earlier as a peace offering in his mouth. "I'm absolutely sure you can make something basic. Sandwich? Pancakes?"  
"Nope."   
"Oh, come on, _cyare!_ Now you're just teasing me. Tell you what? Do it! Make some pancakes."  
"It's not gonna work." Essie stared at him in disbelief.  
"Do it!" He spread his arms. "Look at me, I'm willingly offering myself as a test subject for your cooking! You can't say 'no' to that!"  
"Idiot." Essie laughed so hard she got tears in her eyes. "You're right, I can't!"  
Half an hour later he was staring at... something. Something on the plate looked charred, wobbly, for some reason, and, he could swear, was staring back at him. Re'luniss carefully poked the lump with his fork, making it pop and ooze the completely undercooked liquid batter on the plate. The sight was horrifying. To make it worse, by some cruel irony the batter still smelled sweet and delicious.  
"That..." he managed. "That is not a pancake. This abomination won't be called a pancake even by the craziest sith lord!"  
"Well, I told you.."  
"This should be listed among the forbidden torture techniques!"  
"Ok, stop..."  
"I never thought I'd ever see such a perfect embodiment of the 'worse than death' state!"  
"Rel!"  
Unable to keep his laughter any longer he laughed out loud. "That is horrible." He finally said. "I'm going to teach you how to make real pancakes."  
***************

"Keep stirring, _cyar'ika_ , you don't want any lumps in it!" He was in his best instructor mode.   
"I _am_ stirring!" Essie tried to sound annoyed but the twinkles of laughter in her voice betrayed her.   
How did she even let him talk her into this? She didn't know and didn't really care. Being around him, goofing around felt so natural and easy, and so, so right. Essie looked at Rel from the corner of her eye and caught him smiling - his face expression soft and relaxed, just as her own, she suspected, was.   
"What?" Rel's smile grew wider.  
"Something's on your face." Driven by some spark of mischief, she reached out and smudged flour across his nose. "There. Much better!"  
"Th-" He caught his reflection in the stainless steel coffee pot. "You minx!"   
"What?" She grinned at him feigning innocence.  
"Get over here, you! _Ibic cuyir akaan!_ " Rel dipped his fingers in the batter lunging across the counter in an attempt to catch her.  
Essie squealed in mock horror, dodging him, and dashed around the counter giggling and tightly holding the bowl of batter in her arms.  
"Oh, no, you don't!" He grabbed a bottle of sugar syrup and chased after her, ducking the sploshes of batter flying his way.  
When he finally caught her, both of them were breathless from laughter and covered in smudges of sweet batter and syrup.   
"What?" Rel grinned at her and lightly smooched her on the nose.  
"Something's on your face, _ch'acah_." She whispered, standing on the tiptoes and kissing him, licking the syrup off his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah, ch'ah btirkahn!" - cheunh, "I'm gonna kill you, I swear!"  
> "Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah, ch'ah btirkahn!" - cheunh, "I can't believe it! You're such a jerk!"  
> cyare - mando-a, "beloved", "dear"  
> cyar'ika - mando-a, "sweetheart"  
> "Ibic cuyir akaan!" - mando-a, "This means war!"  
> ch'acah - cheunh, "love"


End file.
